Conventional event reporting systems are typically permanently fixed to a location, installed by a service company, and monitored over telephone or data communications services. These systems may have sensors or detectors permanently installed to detect reportable events, such as intrusion or environmental conditions, which preclude the system from being easily removed and used at another location. Further, conventional event reporting systems are typically limited to reporting reportable events to a service company (i.e., a monitoring agency) using fixed communications services, such as landline telephone service, Internet, or derived data channels. Therefore, as is usually the case, the consumer of the event reporting system may only receive a notice of reportable events if someone at the monitoring service company acts to contact the consumer. Accordingly, in conventional reporting and monitoring systems, the consumer does not have the option of having the reportable events reported directly to them by the event reporting system.
Further, because conventional event reporting systems are typically installed and monitored by a service company, consumers typically must agree to a service contract or otherwise communicate with the monitoring service company prior to the installation of the event reporting systems. For example, it is not uncommon for a consumer to schedule an “installation” time with the service company and/or make advance payment for monitoring services. Thus, with conventional event reporting systems, the consumer is required at some point of time to disclose his or her identity to the service company.
Additionally, as noted, conventional event reporting systems are installed by a service company, typically by using service technicians. This adds additional cost to the event reporting system and, once permanently installed, keeps the event reporting system from being easily moved to another location by the consumer. Because of this, the consumer may be reluctant to use a conventional event reporting system. For example, installation costs and other costs of the event reporting system may be cost prohibitive for some consumers. Additionally, if a consumer would like to monitor the security or environment of a space temporarily, they may not want to expend time or money on a permanent alarm system. In these instances, conventional event monitoring systems do not provide a viable option to meet consumers' demands. Accordingly, there currently exists a need in the art for a widely-available, service escrowed portable monitoring system that a consumer may conveniently purchase and install anywhere he or she chooses.